janet_edwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber's Parents
This article is about both of Amber's parents, if we ever get names for them we will look at separating it into two articles. Descriptions Mother: looks good in orange, brown, russet Father: since Amber resembles him most, presumably he too has dark brown hair and dark eyes. Personalities Mother Like her husband, Amber's mother works on genetics of new animals and is ranked level 27. She is warm-hearted and loves her family. She has kept in touch with her own parents, who live on level 31 and work at manufacturing dataviews. Amber's mother is dutiful, very conscious of her position in the Hive, and loathes Nosies. She also loves shopping, especially for clothes, though her tastes do not fit Amber. She likes to dress in orange or brown colours with golden trimming. Since Amber has become Level 1, her mother no longer criticizes her, and worries that Amber might not want to keep in touch - especially as Amber so often has to postpone their meetings. Father Amber's father is estranged from his level-14 parents, who were disappointed when Lottery placed him on level 27 and broke off contact. He is determined to stand by his own children, no matter how low their rank. He is reasonable, has a sense of responsibility and has a dry sense of humor. Like his wife, he is dutiful and respectable, a model citizen of Hive England. Amber physically resembles him rather than her mother. Family They've had two children, Amber and Gregas that are five years apart. Two children are the normal family size on most levels of the Hive. The only other relatives they are in regular contact with are the mother's parents on Level 31. Summary Perilous Amber visits her parents after her accident on the beach, and tells them all about the frightening meeting with a Nosy in a lift. She cadges a meal and some crunch cakes, by "accidentally" arriving in time for lunch, but this happens every week and her mother has prepared her favorite casserole. When she expresses fear of what will happen if she lands far down in the Hive after Lottery, both parents reassure her that they will still love and accept her. Telepath On the morning before Lottery begins, Amber's parents wish her luck and express their confidence in her. After she learns she is a telepath, she has to pretend to them that she is really a Level 1 researcher, and while this delights her parents, she is not comfortable with the need to lie to them. She asks her mother to pick out more suitable clothes for her new rank, but ends up rarely using them. In turn, she picks out a necklace and an electronic gadget as presents for her parents. Later, her parents ask for Amber's intervention when her brother, Gregas, runs home from Teen level. She arrives with Lucas and several bodyguards including Adika, and shocks them with her new bossy attitude, so different from her behaviour as a diffident, self-effacing teen. The parents are grateful when Lucas manages to resolve Gregas's issues. Towards the ending, her parents and Gregas are escorted to Amber's unit for their protection, since the foreign agent, Elden, is now targeting Gregas. They see Amber and her Strike team return from their mission covered in mud and armed with guns. Thus they learn that she heads a Security unit rather than a research unit, but they take the news well. Defender Amber has to postpone yet another shopping expedition with her mother when her Unit goes to Hive Futura so she can combat her fragmentation issues. Hurricane Amber has to postpone an visit with her mother yet again when her Unit is leaving for the Sea Farm. Her mother starts to worry that she is going to break off contact. Borderline Amber finally manages to meet her mother for their long-postponed shopping expedition, accompanied by Lucas, Buzz, Megan and several others. However the news that Gregas has gone missing brings the shopping to an abrupt ending, and they all adjourn to Amber's unit, where Gregas and his friend Wesley have been locked up since the previous night. The frantic parents are pacified with a cover story invented by Liaison, involving a mishap with a seagull, and gratefully leave. Amber and Lucas spend the New Year festival, the festival that celebrates families, with Amber's parents and grandparents (and her brother Gregas) on Level 27. Lucas has told Amber's mother that due to past trauma this festival is a difficult time for him, and she reacts with sympathy and understanding. Amber finds out that her father was adopted (a fact of which he is himself unaware) and that he has a great many relatives they have never met. She has no interest in meeting them either. References Category:Hive Mind Series Characters